


Rooms in L. A.

by S_Whisterfield



Category: Mob City
Genre: Gen, it's about the Holocaust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Whisterfield/pseuds/S_Whisterfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1945. Mostly people talking.</p>
<p>At some point in time I realized that a large part of the Jewish population in the US during World War II consisted of immigrants from the communities that were destroyed during the Holocaust and their children. So that's who this is about.</p>
<p>More chapters may be added later, or they may not.</p>
<p>Thanks to theladiesyouhate for beta-ing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooms in L. A.

**Author's Note:**

> Marion is Sid's daughter. She's approximately the same age as Ben's kids. I'm writing Sid as married with a kid mainly because Siegel and Lansky both were, and Sid pays about as much attention to his wife's opinions as they did.

Two AM. Time of night when you can’t believe there ever was day.

They sat at Sid’s kitchen table, two half-drunk cups of coffee between them and over on Benny’s side a handful of candy wrappers. Ben was watching the ceiling light’s reflection in his coffee and Sid was watching Ben.

He raised his head. “Sid, what do you remember - before New York?”

“Not much,” Sid said. “A man killing a chicken. Ask Meyer; he was older.”

“I did,” said Ben. “Didn’t want to talk about it.”

Sid knew the feeling. “Your parents.”

“Yeah. I gotta call them,” He paused. “What’d you tell Marion?”

“I didn’t. Let her mother tell her, if she wants.”

“Or the papers.”

“Or that.”

“I don’t know -” Ben said. “I don’t know what you tell a kid about a thing like this. I should’ve killed'm when I had the chance.”

Sid shrugged. Too late. No point in should haves. Wouldn’t have made a difference anyway.

Later, after Ben left, he tried to think back thirty-five - forty - forty-five years. How long had it been? He must have remembered more once, but it was gone. All gone, now, really.


End file.
